


Happy Place

by unlikelyflowerdefendor



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlikelyflowerdefendor/pseuds/unlikelyflowerdefendor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes one will do anything just for a dose of familiarity amongst a place that feels so wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Place

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble about the pits of homesickness.

The wind chilled him to the bone, whenever he came here.  
Sure, he was all bone anyway, but… it gave him a _strange_ feeling.  
Jolts and shivers all through his body, uncontrollable - yet somehow, it always left him wanting more.

A seemingly meaningless little clearing in western Snowdin Forest; He made sure to come here once every week. Nobody seemed to even know it existed besides him.  
What did he do here, for hours on end?  
He sat.  
In silence, with nothing but the frost and dark, towering masses of trees to keep him company.

He knew it must have been significant at some point. Some time, some place, some little corner of his brain he was too exhausted to dig through to find out more.  
But he liked it here.  
Amongst all of the useless little happenings, all of the grueling details he somehow remembered instead of important things, something about this place rang true to him.  
It was hard to describe. It was much easier to just sit here and let himself _feel it._

It was like an embrace; Sure, an embrace so cold it hurt like hell, but it was still an embrace. That was enough for him.  
And, as per usual, something about it was familiar - when he’d first started coming here he’d felt constantly on the edge of his metaphorical little seat. _Maybe this time something different will happen, something cool that will help me patch up my memories, something that’ll finally tell me how to get back._

**But nobody came.**

In fact, he was convinced he was the only person who could see this place at all.  
He’d fallen asleep smack dab in the middle of this place once, blanketed by snow, and Papyrus had come out looking for him; He’d never been found, and Papyrus had been so determined to make sure his brother was okay that _he’d_ dropped to slumber as well.  
Papyrus seemed very oblivious to most people, but Sans knew better than anyone that that wasn’t all there was to him. Papyrus knew his way around, he wouldn’t have missed a place like this.  
There was something off about it all. The entire atmosphere of this place felt separated from the rest of the world, if that was even possible with time still passing normally.

He used to sing, when he came here. Brought out his guitar and played all of those songs from his old home - his _real_ home - and sang along; He’d had fun, and for some reason, it felt like this place was having fun, too.  
But it left him feeling empty, in the end. He’d expected some kind of reward for spending all this time here, some kind of help or discovery; Nothing ever happened, nothing _ever_ changed.

Now he just sat here and enjoyed the almost-comfort. The almost-company.  
The almost-presence of another.  
He sat here and cried.  
And he knew whatever watched him wanted to cry, too.


End file.
